


Their first pokemon

by Sol_Victoria



Series: Pokémon victors [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri get their first pokemon in very different ways.





	Their first pokemon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Competing for Your Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315793) by [IdunAurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora). 



> Viktor is still four years older than Yuuri.

It is said that Snowbelle City is colder than winter itself, that the local gym leader and his pokémon are like cold diamond, perfect and unbreakable… 

Alright, Snowbell City IS colder than winter itself, but the people that live there are lovely and warm, and the gym leader... Ugh! There is no man on the world as adorkable as Dmitry - or Dima, as his wife and closer friends call him - Nikiforov. Not many know, but behind the cold exterior of the Ice-type Pokémon Master is the heart of a child whose smile is as bright as the sun, his wife, Tatyana - Top Pokémon Coordinator specialized in Normal-type pokémon - is a lovely woman with a sweet demeanor and an iron will, and last but not least, their son, Viktor Nikiforov, their joy and pride - also their only child -, is a very sociable and creative boy that would constantly play with his mother's hard won ribbons and pretend he himself was a renowned pokémon coordinator.

Currently Viktor is five and according to his his mother's family traditions it's time for him to receive his very first pokémon, though his father is not very sure yet.

“I don’t know Tanya, are you sure?” Asks Dmitry to his wife after dinner, Viktor already up stairs taking a bath before going to sleep. “Vitya is only five, isn’t it a bit to early for him?”

“Dima, love, we have talked about this, everything is going to be fine!” Assures the platinum haired woman. “I received my first pokemon at five and everything worked out just perfectly!"

 _Yeah, and now twenty years later you have the most pampered Delcatty ever!_ Screams Dmitry in his head. “Alright, but, could we, at least, be the ones to pick his first pokémon?”

“No, we can’t.” Answers Tatyana, and before her husband opens his mouth to ask why she continues. “Because we, as his parents, don't see his flaws like other people do. That is why another family member must do it, while they are close enough to Viktor to know some aspects of his personality they are also distant enough to be objective about his flaws, that way they can pick a proper pokémon for him to grow up as a person and young trainer, see?”

Dmitry sighs in defeat. “And who is going to give Vitya his first pokemon then?” _Please don’t say your aunt Lilia._

“Aunt Lilia.” Says Tatyana.

 _Oh, Arceus._ “Ok.”

A week later and after kicking some challengers's butts, Dmitry is cooking lunch for the family when the the door's bell rings, the Ice-type Pokemon Master feels the dread creeping into his soul, he knows who the newcomer is, his wife had informed him the night before.

“Aunt Lilia!” Dmitry hears Tatyana's squeal in delight. "Please come in! How was your trip?" Dmitry listens his wife making small talk while he sets the stove to cook with low flame and then comes out to the living room to greet Lilia. "Since it's summer the weather was forgiving, but the train's food could have been better."

“Well, the new TMV from Lumiose City to Anistar City and Snowbelle City doesn't even has a year since it started working, give it time aunt Lilia.” Says Tatyana as she and Lilia take a sit on the cabriole sofa in the living room.

“Yeah, Lilia.” Added Dmirty as he came out from the kitchen. “That TMV is still a baby, or at least that's what Lem says about it."

“Good day to you too, Dmitry.” Greets Lilia with her usual stoic demeanor.

Dmitry just smiles, more than accustomed to Lilia's nature. “I am glad to see you well, Lilia, really.” He sincerely says, making Lilia smile.

“Well, here are you two, where is the child?" Asks Lilia as she puts a not so small box with three small holes on the coffee table in front of her.

“Vitya likes to go and pick flowers for the table when the weather is good enough to be outside for a while, he should be back soon.” Explain Tatyana. “Would you like tea while we wait? We have ginger, cinnamon, mint…”

“Ginger, please, with milk and two of sugar, if you don’t mind.” Accepts the green eyed woman.

“That’s how Dmitry likes it too!” Smiles Tatyana as Dmitry goes back into the kitchen to make tea and finish lunch.

Half an hour later young Viktor Nikiforov opens the door to his home and finds his parents with his aunt Lilia sitting on the sofa, a box lays on the coffee table, Viktor knows exactly what that box is supposed to have inside and his azure eyes sparkle like the alolan sea at the sight of it.

“Hello, aunt Lilia!” Greets the platimun haired boy as he closes the door behind his back. “It is good to see you again!” Says Viktor with the heart shaped smile he inherited from his father as he puts the pretty lavender flowers in a vase by the door, he takes off his gloves a puts them beside the vase, same with his scarf, then he takes off his coat and hangs it on a nearby chair before walking to his parents and aunt.

“I take it you know why I am here, Viktor." Asks Lilia as she puts her tea cup on the table.

Viktor nods. “Yeah…” He eyes the box for a second before looking back at Lilia. “Mamma explained to me.”

“Good, and yes, as you already suspect what is inside this box is yours, you can take it.” Acknowledges the woman as she gestures towards the box and then to Viktor.

Viktor jumps on his place before rushing towards the box with stars in his eyes. “Thank you, aunt Lilia!” Exclaims the boy with his heart shaped smile as he opens the box to pull out… “An egg?”

“An **EGG?** ” Ask both parents at the same time after Viktor pulls out a pokémon’s egg from the box.

“An egg.” Nods Lilia before sipping from her tea cup.

“And you think is a good idea to give a FIVE year old an egg?” Asks Dmitry scandalised.

Viktor watches his brand new egg adoringly while his parents look at his aunt as if she had suddenly turned into a Malamar, then he carries the egg and climbs the stairs to go to his room while the adults keep talking.

“It will help him develop a sense of responsibility and obligation. If he wants something, he needs to learn that hard work is the only way to achieve it.” Explains the woman.

“Aunt Lilia, Vitya is five!” Exclaims Tatyana.

“And in five more years he will be out of this house to face the world by himself!” States Lilia with stern voice, making Dmitry and Tatyana shut their mouths with surprise. Lilia then sighs. “Pardon me, but, you won’t always be with him, at least not in body. He needs to learn how to trust his instincts as a trainer early, he has talent, and the only way to nurture talent is through hard work."

Dmitry and Tatyana look at Lilia in stunned silence, then they look at each other.

“See? This is why my family has this tradition.” Says Tatyana with a smile to Dmitry.

“Fine, but at least tell me what pokemon is going to hatch from that egg.” Pleads Dmitry to his wife's aunt.

“I will only say that I got it from a colleague in the Alola Islands.” Declares the green eyed woman.

“Alola!?” Exclaims Tatyana while Dmitry gapes at Lilia.

“Mamochka! Papochka! Aunt Lilia!” Calls Viktor as he comes down the stairs, his brand new egg inside a magenta colored backpack. “Look! Now I can take it everywhere with me!” Smiles the boy.

“Marvelous, Vitya.” Congratulates Lilia with a small smile. “Brilliant.”

That following month Viktor proved not only to his parents but to himself that he is capable of taking care of a pokémon egg succesfully. Well, if we are honest, that egg almost broke or crashed due to Viktor's own hyperactiveness, good thing that the boy has good reflexes, because it's thanks to that reflexes that the poor egg didn't broke before time. Anyways, after a month of having received the egg of his future pokemon and taking proper care of it, the egg hatches.

“ _Yawn._ ” Viktor yawns as he stretches away the sleepiness, he rubs his eyes and looks in the direction of where he had put the egg last night before falling sleep… to find the carcass of an empty and broken egg. Viktor feels his heart stop. “NO.” Utters the boy with dread, tears already clouding his beautiful eyes. “Nonononononononononononono.” He repeats as he checks his bed to find something that would wake him up from this nightmare. “No.” He cries quietly as fat tears roll down his cheeks.

Silent hiccups make echo on the room's wall, Viktor has hidden his face with a pillow so his cries don't alert his parents.

“Vulpix?” Calls a small, white, cottony pokémon, its ice blue eyes peering at Viktor's crying form with curiosity. “Pix?” Cries the pokémon after it jumps from the floor up to Viktor’s bed. “Vulpix?”

Viktor stops crying and turns to the alolan Vulpix with shock and releive in his eyes. “Sweet Mew.” Whispers the platinum haired boy in disbelief, a big, bright smile blooming in his lovely face like the rising sun. “YES!” Screams Viktor with joy as he jumps over Vulpix's form and envelopes the baby pokemon in his arms, giving it a tigh hug.

“Vuulpix!”

* * *

Hasetsu is a - not so small - town located northward Mt. Chimney, the place is well known around Hoenn due to its marvelous hot springs - like Lavaridge Town -, clean and well kept beaches, and extraordinarily good food. Yu-Topia Akatsuki is one of the biggest and oldest _Ryokan_ in Hasetsu, it has been run by the Katsuki family for generations, the current generation is formed by Katsuki Toshiya, his wife Hiroko and their children, Mari and Yuuri.

Currently the oldest of the Katsuki children - Mari - is in her pokémon journey. She reports her whereabouts every week to her family with the help of her pokepad, or if she is in a Pokémon Center she uses the video-phones in there, accompanying her are her freshly evolved Linoone, her trustworthy Furret, her playful Aipom and - the newest member to her team - her rebellious Zangoose.

On the other side we have young Yuuri, who is currently seven. A little fact about Katsuki Yuuri: Pokémon LOVE Yuuri. Constantly Toshiya and Hiroko's pokémon would play around with the boy to keep him busy and happy during the day, heck, even the _Ryokan_ guests's pokémon would play with Yuuri without any second thought! All they have to do is to look at the lovely and charming ebony haired boy to fall under his spell and go to him like Beedrills to honey. As we have said before, pokémon love Yuuri… and of course Yuuri loves pokémon just as much.

That is why one late afternoon Yuuri arrives from an errant carrying a Riolu on his back, the poor baby pokémon sporting a strong fever and lots of still bleeding bruises.

“Kaa-chan!” Screams the boy the instant he opens the _Ryokan_ ’s entrance door. “Help! Kaa-chan!!” He cries.

“Yuuri!” Screams Hiroko in return, approaching her son with all the speed her legs allowed her. “Yuuri, are you alright!? Are you hurt!?” Inquiries the mother as she reaches for her son and inspects him for any visible damage.

“Help Riolu, Kaa-chan! Riolu is hurting!” Wails the boy, big, fat tears pouring from his rich, brown eyes.

“The poor baby!” Exclaimed Hiroko taking hold of the injured Riolu. “Toshiya-san!” Screams the woman. “TOSHIYA-SAN!!”

Katsuki Toshiya comes out from one of the many hallways in the building and quickly makes way to his wife, son and the injured Riolu, following close behind him is a tall, long haired brunette woman with dark grey eyes, and while Toshiya takes side by his wife's side, the brunette woman runs to Yuuri and gives him a tight hug.

“Minako-sensei!” Cries Yuuri on the woman’s neck curve.

“Shhh, Yuuri." Says Minako with a gentle tone, her right hand softly stroking Yuuri's short, messy, ebony hair. “You did good, Yuuri, you did marvelous."

Luckily the Joy nurse of the town turns into Deoxys in their speed form when she drives her specially equipped motorbike.

“Is Riolu going to be ok, Minako-sensei?” Asks Yuuri with his eyes still watery.

“Of course Riolu is going to be alright!” Exclaimed Minako with a warm smile. “You brought Riolu all the way here and the Joy nurse is really good at what she does! Everything is going to be perfect, Yuuri.” Assures the woman.

“Professor Okukawa.” Calls the Joy nurse by the door frame of the room she was given to give emergency treatment to Riolu, she is holding the door so that only half her body is outside the room and the other half hidden inside. “Please come for a moment.”

“Lopunny, stay with Yuuri.” Ordered the woman to her pokémon as she stands up from the couch where she and Yuuri were waiting, Toshiya and Hiroko working on the meal for the guest’s. “Lopunny!” Answered the pokémon.

Minako enters the room where the Joy nurse is treating the injured Riolu and gently closes the door behind her back, Lopunnny’s arms enveloping Yuuri in a warm hug.

“How's the patient?" Asks Minako as her eyes land on the figure of Riolu, the baby pokémon is lying unconscious on a _futon_ , both their arms, tummy and chest covered in bandages and a cold cloth on their forehead.

“Doing much better.” Answers the nurse. “She knows she is safe here, well, more like she feels it, I don't even want to know what could have happened to her if  Yuuri-kun hadn't found her.”

“Does that means our fears are correct?” Inquiries Minako, a scowl setting between her eyebrows.

“Yes, professor.” Nods the nurse with a tired sigh. “This injuries... they were caused by human hands, hunters without a doubt.”

“Did you already called Jenny?” Aska Minako.

“Yes, I already called the Pokémon Association as well, they said the rangers should arrive by night at most.” Informed the nurse.

“Ok, that’s good.” Sighs Minako. “By the way, Yuuri is sick worried out there, you think he could…?”

“Of course he can come in! I bet Riolu would love to have Yuuri-kun near, he is the one she called out for help afterall.” Allows the pink haired woman with a smile.

“Thank you, Joy.” Thanks Minako as she turns and walks to the door.

Yuuri is still sitting on the couch with Lopunny, his head resting on the pokemon's soft lap. Lopunny on her part is still stroking Yuuri soft, short hair, maintaining his distress at bay.

“Yuuri!” Calls Minako from the half opened door. “Joy says you can come in.” The boy straightens and jumps down the couch, Lopunny following closely.

Yuuri nears the open door and enters silently with Lopunny behind him, the first thing the boy's eyes land on is the unconscious form of Riolu on the futon, the poor pokemon all bandaged with her respiration even and slow.

“She is all better now, Yuuri-kun, all thanks to you.” Says Joy as she put her hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Good job.”

Yuuri's chubby cheeks blush a lovely shade of pink at the nurse's praise and looks at the ground in embarrassment.

“I-Is she gonna be alright?" Asks Yuuri looking up to Joy once again.

“Well, Riolu will sleep for a while, she is very tired afterall, but when she wakes up she is going to be much, much better!” Assured the nurse.

A small smile graces Yuuri's lips, tears of relief building up in the corner of his eyes. Lopunny once again hugs Yuuri, letting him wet her fur with his happy tears.

Riolu woke up two days after that, quickly attaching herself to Yuuri like a lifeline. There was no moment where one wouldn't see little Yuuri with little Riolu by his side, either carring clean towels to the rooms, taking a bath or sitting down to eat something - Riolu has fallen under the spell of Hiroko's Katsudon like everybody else in the _Ryokan_ -, Riolu is always with Yuuri.

According to Minako it took the Rangers three days to find the hunters and subdue them. All the captured pokemon were freed and returned to their habitats successfully, well... all but a little Riolu that refused to be separated from the side of her chosen master.

 


End file.
